Ninjago Prompt Challenges
by ShinyShiny9
Summary: Ninjago drabbles and one-shots written by both Joy915 and ShinyShiny9. One gives the prompt, the other writes the story!
1. Crinkle

**Hi everyone! Time to shake things up a bit. A while back, Joy915 and I started a kind of drabble-challenge game over PMs: we take turns challenging each other with prompts for short Ninjago stories. We've been having so much fun with it that we decided to put the prompts and one-shots up for you guys to read!**

 **The cover for this story is by Joy915. Also, I'm purposely leaving the challenger and challenged off the chapters, so feel free to guess who wrote which one-shot! Have fun.**

 **To start us off though, this is a non-challenge drabble written by Joy915, using the theme:**

* * *

 _Have you ever wondered why Zane stopped wearing skin?_

* * *

With deft hands Pixel peeled the paper from the sticky adhesive and lined up the eye holes with the eyes. And again with the mouth and nose. She pressed and smoothed the yellow imitation of skin into place. "By my calculations this should last two weeks." Zane smiled and the spots by his mouth creased. He took Pixel's hand, "Thank you my friend." As his mouth moved, the skin stretched then pulled and peeled away. Pixel's optics clicked in replication of a blink. "My calculations were off by thirteen days, twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes and twenty-one seconds." She reached for another face sheet and discarded the wrapper on top of the rest marking the seventh try. Zane laughed softly, "Pixel, do not worry. It seems it will no longer work on the new metal of my body." And so, they didn't try again.

* * *

 **A/N: Stay tuned for the challenge drabbles coming soon!**


	2. To Bed

**Challenge:** Lloyd back before the Tomorrow's Tea, demanding a bedtime story from whichever ninja you choose.

* * *

Zane's monitor beeped and the little clock on the dresser chimed midnight, Cole looked up at the creaking of floor boards. There, in black PJ pants and a snarling skull shirt sagged Lloyd a little pout on his face and a book clutched in both hands. Cole whispered at him, "What are you doing awake?" Lloyd made a face and stuck out the blue book. Cole raised two black eyebrows. "No." Lloyd countered, "Yes!" On the other side of the room Jay muttered in his sleep. Cole frowned, " _Go away!_ " His voice a fierce whisper. "No!" He gave the little kid an 'I'm bigger then you' look. "Go to bed!" Lloyd sniffed, "But uncle Wu is out!" There was an irritable sigh and Kai threw a pillow, "Shut up!" There was creaking and covers shifted as the red ninja shoved his other pillow over his face and repositioned in his bunk. "Too bad. You can sleep without a story." Cole whispered unsympathetic. Lloyd's face screwed up ready for a lot of very loud tears. Cole jumped from bed and pushed the kid out the door. "Fine!"

Lloyd snored in his green covers, Cole looked on with a smile despite himself. Wu's voice made him start. "Been busy while I was away?" Cole flushed, "Nah! I just can't do tears." Wu raised a white eye brow. He knew. "It is wise to show love to one while a child, so that child may show love to another someday." Cole scrunched up his nose and shook his head then walked to bed.


	3. Checkmate

**Challenge:** Garmadon and Kai have been forbidden to fight so they battle over chess, before G turns good.

* * *

Kai absolutely hated having the Lord of Darkness as a roommate. Deep down he knew that it wouldn't be right to deny the man help in saving his son, no matter how evil he was, but he wished it didn't have to work out _this_ way. Not only was Garmadon the most annoying houseguest ever, Kai was also not allowed to fight with him, no matter how much he itched to punch him in the snaggly-toothed mouth. Sensei Wu would have his head. Heck, even Nya would probably be ticked with him.

But now Kai had found a loophole. He might not be allowed to battle Garmadon, but he was pretty sure he could get away with all-out war—on a chessboard.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said, with loud casualness. Garmadon didn't even jump; he only looked up from toying with the chesspieces standing on the table and grinned wickedly. Zane and Jay had paused mid-game last night, and now it looked like Garmadon was rearranging the pieces to swing the game in Zane's favor.

"Nice try," said Kai tersely, stepping over and sweeping the pieces off the board with his arm. "You're not ruining their game for them."

"I'm ruining their game?" Garmadon smirked. "You're the one who just wiped it out."

"That's because I'm starting a new one," retorted Kai, setting up the board again. "Up to a challenge, _Lord_ Garmadon?"

The dark lord's eyes glinted with sinister amusement.

"Always, boy," he hissed, sitting down opposite Kai.

The game was ferocious. The two opponents glowered at each other across the board, grinning savagely whenever they made a good move, growling and brooding whenever things went poorly. Nya passed by in the hall; she saw them through the doorway and stopped, amazed. Eventually she smiled, shook her head, and walked on. Maybe Kai had finally decided to try being friendlier to their houseguest.

Nya was overoptimistic. The chess war was getting more and more intense.

"Check," said Garmadon, shifting his queen. He cackled internally. This was too easy; the fire ninja was much too brash and rash, making daring moves without any of the careful planning necessary to chess. He was already on his last legs.

Kai was sweating bullets. He chewed his lip, squinting at all the pieces in turn with knitted brows. There had to be a way to turn this around. There had to.

His eyes widened when he saw that he could capture Garmadon's queen. Perfect! It would get him out of check, and capturing the powerful queen would cripple his opponent.

"Ha!" he growled, knocking the opposing piece triumphantly from the board. Garmadon merely raised an eyebrow and casually shifted one bishop.

"Checkmate."

Kai's mouth fell open. He stared at the board in disbelief; sure enough, there was nowhere his king could safely go. He continued to stare in baffled fury.

Meanwhile, Garmadon yawned and stretched, making no effort to hide a supercilious smirk.

"Honestly, that was rather disappointing," he said. "I had been hoping for a challenge." He glanced out the window as the ship suddenly rolled beneath them. "Ahhhh, delightful! We seem to be encountering a storm."

He headed out to do some sunbathing. Kai stayed behind at the table, his head in his hands, staring at his deadlocked king. Finally, with a frustrated growl, he swept the pieces off the board and stomped off to help Zane steer the rolling ship.


	4. Rush of Rain

**Challenge:** Something about Wu and Garmadon, back when they were little kids and Garmadon hadn't yet been bitten by the Devourer.

* * *

Wu sat on the red wavy tiled roof and bumped his heels against the little ruts. His head tilted toward the gray sky, his little brown eyes squinting at the wind. The whole world smelled metallic promising an enormous storm.

His mop of blond hair flew about, his little pink hands clutched the bumps in the roof with excitement.

Below him came the scratching, thump, tak tak of the wooden window opening and Garmadon's irritated voice. "Get down from there! You'll fall!" The little boy just kicked his feet and focused again on the sky. Garmadon stuck his head out the window and called some more.

Only a few years older Garmadon still felt much bigger and responsible for everything Wu did wrong, like climbing up onto the roof in a hurricane. Storms were new and when they got this bad, it was dangerous to be out!

The wind picked up, dancing a violent wild dash across the sky and hair and leafs and branches alike were whipped in all directions! Wu shouted with glee and got to his feet. Garmadon yelled at him to get down but was ignored.

Above them the clouds parted like pearly sentries and let louse black snarling hounds of the storm barking thunder. A flash of yellow lightning broke the sky spiting purple sparks, there was a loud crack as Garmadon jumped in surprise and smacked his head into the frame.

The sky cracked opened and water poured forth. Both boys were soaked in seconds!

Garmadon shouted but was drowned out by the wind and the rush of rain. Wu cheered and bounced in excitement, his older brother called warning but it was too late, little Wu slipped on the wet red tiles and fell. He screamed and Garmadon scrambled, trying to get through the window. He couldn't fit! Was Wu really that small?

His little brother tried to keep hold of the lip of the roof but his tiny fingers were slipping. Garmadon reached, reached, reached and got hold of his small brother's ankle and pulled.

The young boy fell in through the window and they both hit the floor with a wet slap. Garmadon was up and had the other boy by the ear, "What have I said before?" Wu struggled, "Ow! Ow! Don that hurts!" "What have I said! What do I always tell you!" His grip tightened and Wu bite Garmadon's other hand. Hard.

It hurt! The skin broke and he yanked both hands away and held them gingerly.

Garmadon let go and jumped back, he tasted rage! Why did anger take him so fast! "Hey!"

The rain still roared outside and the floor was getting soggier by the second.

Wu sniffed and wiped water from his face with his arms, he sat down on the sodden wood floor and started to cry. He hugged himself and shook, from the cold as well as the fright of falling.

Watching tears stream down Wu's face struck something in him and Garmadon felt the anger wash away with the raging storm.  
He felt responsible for the mistakes as well as the care of his littler brother.

The future Lord of darkness sighed and stood there in his chafing white robes. He looked at his miserable brother and felt his 'big brother' awareness click into place. He sat down next to Wu and hugged him.

"Shh~ It's okay. I've got you."

Wu sobbed, "You won't tell Father will you?"

He patted the blond head and tried not to scold. "Don't worry okay? Just _don't_ go up there again." Little Wu's bottom lip trembled and he nodded.

Garmadon stood up, "Lets close the window and go down stairs." Wu rubbed his puffy eyes and nodded miserably.

He also felt responsible for the safety of Wu. How strange the passage of time can change and wear away conviction. But Garmadon didn't know that and the two boys walked down the stairs the sound of rain, the smell of wet leafs, and the taste of a lesson on their minds.


	5. Blueberries and Tofu

**Challenge:** Zane gives Cole a cooking lesson and several (or any other) characters watch/comment. Any way you want to spin it!

* * *

The ninja had finally hit upon a solution to one of their worst problems: Cole's cooking. Since Zane was an excellent cook, they decided that he could pass his wisdom on to Cole. As the Nindroid set out various bowls and spoons, and an unamused Cole sulked at the end of the counter, Lloyd and Jay watched from a safe distance. (Namely, from around the kitchen doorframe.)

"We can start with a simple recipe," said Zane, tying on an apron. "Perhaps vegetable soup."

Cole was trying to maintain his displeasure, but he had to smile a little at the apron—it was Zane's old pink one.

"This is great," whispered Jay. "Zane's vegetable soup is awesome, but really easy. There's no way Cole could mess it up! Even if that's the only thing Zane manages to teach him, we can still have really decent veggie soup every night it's Cole's turn to cook."

"Precision is important when chopping the vegetables," Zane was explaining, setting out some carrots. "Cutting them into pieces of consistent size creates a soup with a more pleasing texture."

"Even I didn't know that," said Lloyd, impressed.

"I don't know. I don't think the problem with Cole's cooking is the texture," said Jay.

"You should also be careful with your spices," said Zane. "You seem to have a tendency to . . . uh . . . overseason your cooking a bit."

"But that's what makes it taste good!" protested Cole.

"It's called too much of a good thing, dirtclod," called Jay from the door. He ducked as a wooden spoon narrowly missed his head. Cole glanced to Zane.

"So then . . . how much is too much?"

"As a general rule," said Zane, "if the mixture is bubbling when you haven't even put it on the stove yet, you've overdone it."

"Huh," said Cole. "Good rule of thumb!"

He seemed to be warming up to this lesson. Jay and Lloyd exchanged approving glances.

"Cole, could you get started on the leeks, please?" said Zane, tipping a bowl of carrots into the stewpot.

"Sure." Cole grabbed a knife. "So, what else are we putting in?"

"More vegetables," said Zane. "We will add some potatoes, and perhaps some beans—"

"Aren't we putting in anything interesting?" said Cole. "I mean, _just_ vegetables?"

"It _is_ vegetable soup," said Zane, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I know, but—what's the point of only putting in boring ingredients like potatoes and carrots?"

"Those create the most pleasing flavor," said Zane. "The basis of good cooking is combining ingredients that complement each other. A good cook knows which foods will combine well."

"But how does he know?" challenged Cole, smiling. Jay and Lloyd glanced at each other uneasily.

"Well . . . usually from common knowledge," said Zane hesitantly. "There are many traditional combinations of ingredients that are known to work well."

"Ahhhhh, but how did someone find _those_ combinations?" said Cole.

"I . . . suppose they . . . experimented?" ventured Zane.

"Oh no oh no oh no—" mumbled Jay. "I see where this is going!"

"Right!" said Cole. "And how do we know there aren't MORE great combinations? Maybe there are amazing new recipes out there, but we just don't know it because nobody's ever found them!"

"I . . . guess that's possible . . . " said Zane slowly. "I never thought about that before."

"Come onnnnnn, Zane. Think about it! We could discover a new recipe! One that would spread around the world! Just because we tried a few new things," coaxed Cole.

Zane chewed his lip for a moment, his eyes distant. The thought of a new discovery did seem to be tempting him.

"You may have a point," he said at last. "I suppose it would not hurt if we added one or two unorthodox ingredients."

"Awesome!" grinned Cole. "I was thinking some blueberries, maybe a little tofu . . . "

"I should have known!" groaned Jay, throwing up his hands and walking away from the kitchen. Lloyd followed him, shaking his head bewilderedly.

"What just happened here?"

"It's a law of nature," sighed Jay. "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. For every improvement Zane makes in Cole's cooking, Cole's gonna worsen Zane's."


	6. Bookmark

**Challenge:** Someone has just gotten injured (your call as to how severely), and someone else is freaking out about it.

* * *

"Um... Jay?" Even from the dining room where he was sitting Nya sounded worried. But never fear he was here!

Jay bounced into the little office room and smiled a smile so big it took up most of his face. "Yes dear?" She laughed nervously and hid a hand behind her back, "Are paper cuts supposed to bleed?"

He frowned and regarded her with a quizzical look. "No...?..." He left it open so she could expound upon the thought.

Nya tentatively withdrew her hand from behind her back, "Ohhmiigossh!" Jay jumped at her.

She held her hand at an awkward angle as if she didn't know how she should be holding it. There was a small cut—no—almost a bite mark looking thing, across the tip of her pointer finger, blood was beading up and dribbling down her hand.

"Hey, hey, it's nothing big! Just, um, bleeding."

Jay sucked in a HUGE breath and let it out too loudly. "Nya! What in the world!"

She sighed. Oh great. Next time she was calling Kai. He would be chill about it.

"Paper cuts never bleed they just sting and then keep stinging and look weird because the skin is all weird and cut but not deep and then it takes _forever_ to heal and just stays there _forever_ and—"

Nya interrupted. "Yes, um, well, I didn't really get a cut. The book bit me."

Jay paused incredulously. "Bit? Did you say _bit_?" She nodded sheepishly.

"I was reading a book Misako lent me and it was old and a little exotic."

Jay still seemed stuck on the unimportant part. "Bit? I did hear you right? Bit?"

She waved him off, "I don't really care about that, but do you think my finger will get infected?"

Just at that moment Dereth walked in, "Has any one," And he snapped his finger at the two, winking a winning smile, "Seen my white robe with the gold trim—"

And then he caught sight of the blood.

He screamed.

A high, high pitched scream that might come from an eleven year old girl—not a forty something old man. Dareth fainted. On the green carpet, eyes rolling up into his head.

Jay turned back to Nya too concerned about her to pay much attention to the dojo master on the floor. "But you were asking about paper cuts! Not book bites!"

She cringed inwardly, "I thought you would come in if I made sense." Jay frowned, "But bleeding paper cut?" She nodded, "Yes."  
At that moment Cole came tripping and yelling into the room, "Who needs saving!?" He stepped on Dareth's ankle and fell—hitting the floor with an impressive smack!

Dareth woke with a high 'Yip!' and started yelling too, "Urrahraghaa! Blooooood! Blood! Ow! OW! OWWW!"

Cole tried yelling louder then Dareth and Nya tried being louder then both of them together!

Jay slowly inched toward the door leading to the kitchen and mouthed— " _I'll go get Misako_."

She grumbled at him and preceded to pinch her finger to stop the blood. Dareth and Cole calmed down and a book had just bit her.


	7. Hip Ivory

**Challenge:** Kai tries to learn to play the piano!

* * *

"Young man, care to explain to me how you managed to turn a 'do-re-mi' into . . . I can only call that a do-si-do?"

For someone who usually had such a high opinion of himself, Kai had a surprisingly large and unusual set of insecurities. One thing in particular was bothering him these days: his lack of musical talent. He was eager to look good in front of Skylor, and he'd been thrown in for a loop when he learned that she could play several musical instruments. Her father had seen to it that she was very thoroughly tutored while he was raising her alone on his island.

Meanwhile, Kai didn't know how to play a single instrument. He figured he'd better do something about this quick if he was going to maintain his image of coolness, and he also figured that the most sophisticated instrument he could play would be the piano.

Unfortunately, the best available person to teach him was Cole's father. Cole thought it was hilarious, but Kai didn't share the sentiment.

"Your hands are out of position again," scolded Lou, prodding Kai's wrist with his cane. "Proper hand position is vital to smooth and accurate piano playing. And for mercy's sake, at least stay by middle C!"

Kai set his teeth, kicking the underside of the piano quietly to release his frustrations. He'd only been learning for half an hour, and already he was starting to regret this. Lou was not a patient teacher, and Kai was not a patient student.

"Can't I play something besides 'Chopsticks'?" said Kai, trying to keep a polite tone. "This . . . isn't really an impressive song."

"Impressive?" Lou puffed up in indignation. "Young man, you cannot hope to accomplish anything 'impressive' without first learning the basics! Even the greatest pianists started out with basic tunes like Chopsticks, so it's plenty good enough for you."

"But it's just borinnnnnnng," Kai couldn't help groaning. Lou gave a huff.

"If you can't be bothered to apply yourself, I can't be bothered to teach you. Teach yourself, if you know so much."

He strode limpingly out of the room, probably thinking he would leave Kai dismayed and lost. Kai, however, was rather grateful to be free of Lou's bristling presence. Sighing deeply, he cast the piano a sour look and slapped down a handful of black-and-white keys. They gave an angry collection of twangs. Kai found himself smiling a little in spite of himself; the discordant sound was rather satisfying. He slapped down a different handful, then another, then slammed one arm across a whole swath of keys, experimenting.

A while later Cole poked his head into the room, a little worried. Judging from the noise clanging from within, he was starting to think his dad and Kai must have gotten into a fistfight on top of the piano. Instead of that, he found only Kai, perched on the piano bench and happily banging keys willy-nilly.

"Uhhh . . . piano lesson didn't work out so well?" ventured Cole.

"Nope," said Kai. "But I figured it out myself!"

Cole cringed as another unholy combination of notes rang out.

"Uhh, Kai, that is not piano."

"I know that," said Kai. "But I found something way cooler than regular piano." He smirked in satisfaction, rattling a few more random keys. "This is HIPSTER piano! I liked it way before it was cool."


	8. Tea?

**Challenge:** Kai's reckless driving has caused him to mow down somebody's mailbox, and now he has to tell them about it.

* * *

Kai's radio blasted out the open window of his car—BOOM BOOM BANG! BOOM BOOM BANG BANG! BOOM BANG BOOM CRASH!

He raced down the road completely disregarding the quaint little neighborhood or the quiet people living there. His car sped down the 15 mph street at 35! He bopped to the beat and pressed harder on the gas, belting out the meaningless rhyming lyrics.

He closed his eyes and drummed his fingers on the dashboard. There was a little bump as the wheels rolled off the pavement, he opened his eyes in time to see a tall light blue mailbox right in front of him and had no time to break!

There was a deafening crashing sound and his car jerked forward suddenly, he bumped his head on the steering wheel and twisted the key—The engine quieting.

Kai swiped a hand through his hair and muttered a few things Nya would have flinched at, he hopped out of the car and the more he saw of the mailbox and his tire the more colorful his tongue got. He kicked the side of the car and yelped hopping around at the pain. "Why!" He squatted down and face palmed the shiny gray door.

He stood, rubbing his temples. Why? What? Who could he ask, what did you do when you ran over someone's mailbox? Sensei Wu would scold so... no. Kai dug in his pocket—having Misako around was great! She upgraded everyone's uniform with pockets!—And pulled out his self-phone.

He flipped it open and hit number 3 on his speed dial. The phone rang in his ear for about 10 seconds before Jay's out of breath voice came—sounding like it was coming from the other side of the room. Kai could hear the smile even through the phone. "Ha! Good one!" Then into the phone he answered. "Yes? Kai?"

"Jay! Great, I just destroyed some guys mailbox! I'm in the ditch—SaintAllsGood, the neighborhood off of—" Jay cut him off, "Wait? Did you say SaintAG? That place for old people? And boring people too," He snorted obnoxiously into the speaker, like he was holding the phone close to his mouth for affect. "Kai, wow—your a terrible person! HAHAHAHAA—" Kai growled, "Hey! Cut that out!"

Jay sighed."Ahhh sorry, well you'll have to knock on the door and... Tell them. It's probably an old geezer or something. They might not even hear you and you'll be off the hook." Kai shouted into the phone, "What?" But Jay had already moved away from the speaker and his voice was getting muffled. "Yeah, yeah, say it again?—" And then there was an idle buzz and then beeping.

He groaned and turned to look at the house with its neat little garden and white little sidewalk and sweet little gold bell to ring and then back to his dented car. "Urg!"

He grudgingly made his way up to the cozy little pink house, gulped and rang the bell.

The antique ivory little door opened and instead of a hunched granny with spectacles and a granny dress and a cane, a tall girl looked out at him.

Few times in his life had he ever been tongue tied, he could count them on his fingers. When Nya had been born, when his dad had died, when he'd tried to talk to Skylar, when—his mind stopped working, the girl's eyes were golden and her skin was coffee! He had never liked coffee but at that moment he could see himself falling in _love_ with it! Her black hair was tightly pulled back into a bun.

"H-hello?" She seemed startled by him standing on her door step. "Do you need something? ..." She pause looking for something to say. "I'm afraid I won't be buying anything today." Her eyes fluttered to the ground and she pulled them up again to his face, timidly.

Any girl would be this flustered to see him, he didn't blame her! He puffed his chest out to speak and then deflated. The mail box.

"Um, ma'am," It seemed like the right title to give her, he was almost tempted to bow, "I was driving down the road and I ran into your mailbox." He pointed to the heap of dirt and crushed box and ruined tire.

Her eyes widened at the spectacle. "Oh no!" She hurried out on to the grass not even stopping to shut her door. She was dressed in a t-shirt and pj pants too!

"No, oh no, oh—how did this happen?" He followed her to the scene of the crime and sheepishly cringed. "I wasn't... watching where I was going..."

She turned on him and looked angry, it surprised him. Anger didn't seem like an emotion she owned.

"Are you that terrible person who was crashing down the street blasting your awful music!?" Kai's mouth dropped, "Awful! My music isn't awful!" She gave him an appraising look and stomped back to her front door. "If you don't want this to get bad for you, you better be gone in an hour. I don't care how you do it! Just don't come back."

She reached her house, stomped inside and slammed her little white door.

Kai stood open mouthed. It happened so _quickly._ He rushed up to her door and knocked hastily, there was no response. "Ma'am! Uh, Ma'am! Please, don't be upset, I wasn't trying to crush your... postbox!" He liked the way it sounded, all prim and prancey. She stayed silent. He knocked harder. "Please! Open up!" More silence. "Fine then," And he tried to make his voice sad and dejected and as miserable and guilty as he could. "I'll just go over to my car... and I'll call a tow truck... and just... leave." He made little patting sounds with his feet and waited.

More silence. Then, just as he was giving up hope there was a little clicking sound as the door opened again.

She peaked out at him, her cheeks a little red and her eyes bright. "Fine. You can come in Kai." He stepped away, "How... Do you know my name?" She let out a little laugh, like chimes in a breeze. "Every one knows you, red ninja and all that. Lover boy, player, hot headed, cool headed, and a lot of other nicknames too." She opened the door all the way in a more inviting way, "Sorry I got so mad. I still am. I think." She shook her head, a strand of curly hair tucked behind her ear falling louse. "I'm also a fan though, and I got excited." Kai winked at her, "I'm a fan now too." He extended a hand, "The names Kai." She tried not to smile back but took his hand, "My name is Siya or something. I'm not going to sue you. No worries." He sighed with exaggerated relief. "Great."

She almost blushed as she said, "You want tea or something?" He grinned wider. "I'd love some."


	9. Last Minute

**Challenge:** One of the characters looks back on something they had to do on the bounty. Like getting up early or cleaning or sharing rooms or heck I don't know!

* * *

It was unexpectedly quiet for 3 PM on a Saturday. The kids were taking a nap, and Nya was tinkering away in the side room, leaving Jay to lounge on the couch and enjoy the moment of peace. He loved their two daughters to bits, but chasing after them all day could really put a dent in even his energy.

He glanced up at a sudden grumble of thunder. Stepping to the window, he peered out at the gathering dark clouds and the trees beginning to toss in the rising wind. He could hear the shoosh of leaves and smell the ozone and moisture swiftly approaching.

He smiled faintly. This reminded him of his time as a ninja, years ago. Living on a flying ship, they had to be particularly careful about storms—whenever it seemed like bad weather was approaching, they had to go out and prepare. They would tie down or carry in loose objects, lower the sails, and quite literally batten down the hatches so water couldn't pour in.

Jay's smile grew. It had been a long and beloved tradition to wait until the _last_ possible moment to take care of all this. Nya would call out a warning about the approaching storm over the ship's PA system. Everyone would exchange glances, grin, and do nothing. Then, once the rain had already started pattering on the deck, once the breeze was already escalating to gusts, somebody would suddenly say, "Whooooops! We didn't batten down the hatches, now did we?" And then everyone would go outside into the gathering storm.

It was always fun. They got soaked to the skin within seconds, and they often had to bellow instructions to each other over the roaring of wind and rain. Gusts would push them this way and that, ripping sails from their hands, and often the ship would already be rolling from the force of the storm, sending them sliding and stumbling over the slickery deck.

The lightning was always Jay's favorite part; he loved to watch it flash and leap across the sky. It was usually too powerful for him to actually control, but he could always sense when lightning was about to strike one of the ship's masts. If there was any danger, he would always warn his brothers, but if there wasn't, he would say nothing. It was funny to watch everyone jump and yelp when a massive explosion of light and thunder burst from overhead.

There were special incidents, too. Tiny little Lloydkin begging to come along, and nearly getting blown off the ship; the time when all the masts had lit up with beautiful St. Elmo's Fire; Cole getting hit by a soggy newspaper; that one time when the wind had messed up their hair till they all looked like Kai—except Kai, whose hair got neater and neater instead.

Nya disapproved, for the most part. Every time the ninja came tumbling back into the ship, soaking-wet and laughing, she would shake her head morosely and mutter something about men being dummies.

She couldn't have minded too much, though, because sometimes she joined them herself.

In the present day, Jay was jerked from his reminiscence by Nya's voice.

"Sweetie, did you carry in the patio furniture? The storm's almost here."

"Whoops." Jay gave her a grin.

"Jayyyy." She tried to glare.

"Come on," said Jay, slipping his arm around her and nuzzling her hair. "Just like old times?"

The thunder rumbled again, and a soft pattering sound came from the hall. Two small heads poked around the doorframe, eyes wide.

"Mommy, Daddy, the thunder's scary . . . "

"Awww, sweetie." Jay crouched down and held out his arms for Alexia and Cassie to run into. "There's nothing to be scared of! Come on, you can help Mommy and me bring in the patio furniture."

They bundled the children up in rain slickers and led them outside. The first fat raindrops were already beginning to fall, and the family worked fast, dragging the lounge chairs and plastic table into the garage. The girls were nervous at first, but with Jay's encouragement they soon grew excited, enjoying the rising wind and rain.

"Hey, come back with that!" laughed Jay, as Alexia scampered off with a cushion. A sudden squall struck, bringing a fresh torrent of rain. Alexia squealed and let go of the cushion, which blew across the yard. The girls chased after it, shrieking delightedly.

"This family," groaned Nya, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. "They take after you, Jay. This is all your fault."

Jay gave her a plaintive look. She tried to glare, but eventually her face split into a smile and she took his hands, nuzzling up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her wet dress, pulling her close, and for a moment the rain and thunder seemed to fade into the background.

Somewhere in the distance Cassie yelled "Aghh, it's getting 'way! Help!" and the moment was broken. Jay planted a final quick kiss on Nya's cheek, smiling, before the two of them headed off through the rain to help their daughters defeat the rogue cushion.


	10. Snug Hug

**Challenge:** Jay reflexively hugs anything that gets near him while he's asleep.

* * *

Nya stood in the door way and watched five boys all sitting in a circle talking too loud for the time of night. She tossed the pillow she was holding at the huddle of boys, a collective of groans followed—Kai was especially load. She stood hand on her hip, wearing light blue stripped pj bottoms and a baby pink spaghetti strap tank top and black bobbed hair that fell messily into her face.

"Hey! No girls allowed! Did you not see the sign?" Cole, the only one of the five boys brave enough and tall enough to stand up to her, glared—mimicking her stance. "Well I wanna join. You can't tell me no just 'cas I'm a girl!" From the other side of the room and the middle of the pile of kids, Jay stuck his tongue out and bravely corrected, "Well you _are_ a girl! Ya know?" She glared and he ducked his head—his face flushing.

Kai got up from the floor and stalked over, "Nini—You can't be at a boys sleep over!" She pouted, "But Lloyd's a baby and he gets to be here!" He gave her a look that said it all. "Lloyd is a boy." She pulled her face into the one that let her get away with anything and begged, "Please! I'll go away when you go to sleep! Please!" Cole—behind her turned uncharacteristically pink.

He towered over everybody and running around and daring Zane to pushups and his dad's dance lessons had made him a strong fifteen year old, but under his scowl was a small crush on her. Zane a blonde boy a whole three months younger got up and it seemed like before the argument was through everybody was gonna be standing! "Why don't you let her Kai? She can go away before bed."

A vain was getting ready to pop in Kai's temple. Obviously he didn't want to share his friends. He was a whole year younger the Zane and Cole but older then Jay and their little gang was above baby sisters. Even if the baby sister was a flat chested tomboy, who wouldn't leave them alone.

Jay laughed, "Like we _go_ to sleep!" Kai rolled his eyes but shrugged. Nya punched the air and embraced her big brother, her ribs poking him. She scrambled to lug her pile of pillows and two covers over to the spot the circle had been seconds before. This—her having already decided she would get her way—only added to his annoyance. Lloyd, about eight was almost as excited as she was. Not many times did he get to join the older boys.

They goofed off for a while and then had a coke chugging contest, then a best burping one after that.

Jay even after all his bragging was the first to fall asleep, his snores were loud and Nya and Cole practically enemies, bonded over miming plugging their ears.

The first sign of trouble was when Jay's right arm flopped on the floor and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like neena, or neeha, his mouth opened and his eye lids twitched. He rolled onto his side and attacked the nearest pillow—giving it a monster hug—and squeezing it to death.

Kai smirked and prodded his younger friend in the back with his foot. Jay rolled toward him and reached with blind luck for where Kai's foot had been. But Kai was quick enough to scoot out of the way and poor Cole's arm was caught in Jay's grip.

Jay's eyes were closed and his breath was soft. Cole struggled but managed to pull his arm away by planting a hand on the side of Jay's face and pushing. Jay whined and turned over a few more times and murmured something again.

They all inched away from him. Cole shivered for show and shook his arm out. They all laughed until Jay latched on to Kai's leg. Kai was not happy. He grumbled. A lot. And when sleeping Jay was not alerted, tried to ply him off but the younger boy had an incredible grip even in sleep. Kai kicked out with a socked foot but all that happened was Jay's breath caught for a second.

Zane and Nya picked up their "beds" and deposited them at the other end of the room, creating a nest of bedding and pillows. Kai called to them in irritation, "Oh really?! Your leaving me with," He poked his captor rather hard, " _him_?" They laughed and Nya saw Zane in a new light, he wasn't really a stick in the mud!

Lloyd joined them after another two minutes of Kai struggling and finally Cole tried to help pry Jay off. But neither of them could do it! He just kept mumbling and hugged Kai's leg harder.

"Jay! Jay! Let go!" Kai smacked him with his free hand. The trio on the nest of blankets died laughing and finally the cause was given up. A game of cards was started and Lloyd won, beginners luck. They played three more games and made too much noise. At about 3:30 Jay detached himself and rolled over again and Kai was so relieved to have his personal space back he didn't fuse too much.

In the morning Jay woke to an empty room. Nya had never left and about 6:13 the group deemed it late enough to turn the tv on in the living room. Jay groggily stumbled in to see them all asleep, sprawled around the room. He shrugged and helped himself to the fridge completely unaware on the night before.


	11. Shopping with Dareth

**Challenge:** Somebody go's with Dareth to the mall.

* * *

Lloyd squirmed on the seat of the bus, wishing his legs were long enough for his feet to touch the floor. He knew pretty much all eight-year-olds were this short, but he really wished he could hurry up and grow a little faster.

He resented the older ninjas' freedom. They got to go out on a cool mission and everything, but him? Nooooooo, he was too little, he had to stay behind and get baby-sat by _Dareth,_ no less. Worse, the Brown Ninja had declared that today was his shopping day, and had dragged Lloyd along with him. Lloyd did not enjoy being seen with the kooky man in public; even as he snuck a glance across the bus now, he saw Dareth bragging about his ninja prowess to a bored-looking lady.

Lloyd quickly looked away and slid down in his seat. Maybe nobody would figure out he and Dareth were together.

Once they reached the mall (to Lloyd's chagrin, Dareth insisted on holding his hand), the shopping began in earnest. Dareth wandered around looking at knickknacks for the dojo, considering new uniforms for his students, and spending an hour in a salon shop pondering hair-care products. Not only was Lloyd bored to tears, he was constantly embarrassed by Dareth's flamboyant behavior.

"Dareth," hissed the half-pint ninja, trying to ignore a gaggle of teenaged girls staring their way. "Can we just _walk_?"

"This is walking, young green one!" replied Dareth, continuing to strut like a colicky rooster. "You've got to walk with pride, my friend! Watch and learn."

Lloyd groaned and hung his head, trying to block out the teenagers giggling behind him. Passing by a toy store, he snuck an envious glance at the children wandering through the aisles with their parents, squealing and pointing out toys. Why couldn't he just have a normal life with a normal family, like them?

Then Dareth decided to go back and look for new uniforms again. When he insisted that Lloyd model the suits for him, it was nearly the last straw; Lloyd was almost ready to cry for real as he doggedly tried on suit after suit, each more ridiculous than the last.

"You're looking a bit droopy, young Lloyd," said Dareth as they finally left the uniform store—with, obviously, the most hideous uniforms they had available. "You must be getting hungry!"

Lloyd tried to mumble that he wasn't really hungry at all, but Dareth was already sweeping towards the food court. He was loaded down with bags of uniforms and fancy Elvis shampoo, so he was no longer holding Lloyd's hand, but the youngster sighed deeply and followed him anyway.

Within seconds, though, they encountered a large cluster of shoppers. Lloyd dodged nimbly around strollers and shopping bags, trying not to get in people's way; by the time the crowd passed, he found he was alone.

"Dareth?" He turned around in a slow circle. "Dareth? . . . "

No sign of the bag-laden sensei.

Now, most eight-year-olds would have panicked in this situation. They would probably have run around frantically and eventually been picked up by a security guard and taken to the lost children center, teary and frightened.

Not Lloyd, though. He had wandered all alone in the barren wilderness of Ninjago, tangling with killer snakes; walking through a mall alone—or even home alone, if it came to that—would be a laughing matter.

In fact, far from panicking, Lloyd stood amidst the bustle of shoppers and slowly began to grin.

He had the most glorious time. He didn't have much pocket money, only a little that Kai had once given him for arcade games, and he sensibly decided to save it for bus fare home. Still, he didn't need money to have fun. He spent all the time he wanted in the toy store, watched with fascination as a tattoo artist inked a snarling shark onto a man's shoulder, browsed a youth clothing store giggling over all the smart-alecky T-shirts, and made friends with a group of schoolkids who let him try out their hoverboard.

It was more than an hour later that Dareth tracked him down. He gave a whoop and descended on the green ninja in a maelstrom of shopping bags.

"Oh, little buddy! Thank goodness I found you!" He squished the small ninja in a hug.

"Mmph!" spluttered Lloyd through a faceful of ice cream. He had caved and spent his bus money on a large Blizzard.

"Oh, you must have been so frightened," yammered Dareth, setting him down. "Don't worry, your old pal Dareth is here now! Everything's okay."

"Uhhh . . . yeah! Thanks," said Lloyd gamely.

Lloyd's good luck wasn't quite over yet. Dareth was so convinced that being lost must have been a terrifying ordeal that he offered to buy Lloyd a toy from the toy store to make him feel better. Lloyd returned home full of ice cream and clutching a stuffed shark. He was so happy he didn't even care when Dareth told everyone on the bus about their mall trip, in dramatic and embarrassing detail.

When they got home, the other ninja had returned from their mission. Lloyd surreptitiously put his shark away in his bed before heading down to say hi.

"Heya half-pint." Cole ruffled his hair. "You guys went out?"

"Yep. Dareth took me to the mall," said Lloyd. "Clothes shopping and stuff."

"Awww, man." Kai grimaced. "Sorry you had to go through that, buddy."

"Ah, it's okay." Lloyd looked up at him with a cheesy grin. "It wasn't so bad."


	12. Comic Store

**Challenge:** Lloyd and Garmadon doing some father-son stuff, set between Season 2 and Rebooted.

* * *

The little store was plastered with so many posters it was almost hard to tell where the floor met the wall and so colorful most newcomers were a little more than uncomfortable. Some might even label all who entered "Nerds." But seasoned costumer Lloyd Garmadon was at home among the towering shelfs of comic books and squished worn arm chairs and obnoxious bright flyers.

He stood by one particularly tall and rickety shelf next to an older man with pure gray hair. Not the usual type to enter. The man was holding a new plastic wrapped comic with a knight in sleek white armor. In great big bold black letters, the title shouted "Knights in space, ride with Flyn Alpha as he travels the stars in search of—" The rest was covered by a hand.

Lloyd leaned closer to it and looked with a seasoned eye. He tapped the shiny cover with a long finger. "I would recommend this one." He tapped again for emphasis and his dad's unsure look was rather endearing—he tried not to grin. "for starters, you know, since you've never read one before. Or..." He skimmed the shelf and reached for a thin older looking one under a label that very proudly announced "Used but VINTAGE!"

Lloyd held it out for inspection, "You might be more comfortable with the slang." Garmadon scratched his gray head a little wearily. "If you say so son." Lloyd grinned and pulled two more down, "I do!"

The two walked to check-out, where a man with a bushy graying red beard and long silver reddened hair held back by a headband sat reading a stack of comics similar to the few Lloyd had picked. Lloyd looked to his father, "Have you really never seen a cash-register?" Garmadon shrugged, "Never in all my long life."

They payed for their things and got several compliments on good taste and chatted a little, Lloyd came there quite a lot. They left and Garmadon was less worried about having to read what they had just gotten.

Lloyd looked back, "The reason I love this place so much is because he never throws stuff in a bin for you to rummage through or only stocks up on new stuff. Theres a good variety and everything is top quality, like these." He handed his father the plastic bag. Garmadon took it but had no reply, he had never been to another comic store to compare it too.

They kept walking. Down the gray cracked side walk and across the sloping black pavement to the other side. Up the comparably nicer walk and _continued_ to walk. They were quiet. So much had changed since the two of them had just been _together._ _Walking._ Garmadon looked to his son, little Lloyd had grown up and he hadn't been there. Lloyd looked to him and he tried to smile, Lloyd did too—the silence was tangible.

Garmadon scrambled for something to say in his mind and finally caught on to an acceptable question at least. "So, has my son started to think about girls yet?" Lloyd's face burned " _Father!_ " Garmadon chuckled and this smile was real. "Just checking. I was about your age when I started to—" And then he stopped, his voice trailing off and his feet faltering. "No, you look so much older then you are, forgive me." Lloyd's blush faded. "Don't worry about it. My mind matured very quickly after my physical change and all we've been through since."

Garmadon stopped all together and his son turned to look at him squinting in the bright morning light. His father was pale and the lines in his face looked deeper. The silence was heavy again but this time Lloyd could feel the guilt hanging around Garmadon. His gray head bowed, and he sighed. "Ahh, I am to blame for all of it."

Lloyd stepped near him and tried to give a reassuring look, "No. Thank—father, you are to thank. Without all of the trouble would you be back with us? Would you be standing right here, with me?" Garmadon still looked crestfallen. "Ahh. I shall... stop worrying about it for you son. For your sake."

Lloyd nodded earnestly and smiled his first genuine smile on this entire outing. "Thank you. Now, have you ever eaten pizza before?" Garmadon looked slightly amused and a little wary. "No." Lloyd pulled him along. "Come on! I know the _best_ place to get it!"

Garmadon let himself get pulled along. He may have been gone for most of the boys life but at least he was here now.


	13. Rich, Sweet, Forbidden

**Challenge:** Binge late night ice cream eating. I don't know why though. Heartbreak, exams idk!

* * *

A man and his seven-year-old son stepped into their house. The boy was pressing a crumpled napkin over a drying nosebleed, his eyes downcast. The father was stiff and stone-jawed.

"I'm disappointed," he said at last. "Everyone was counting on that Triple Tiger Sashay. Everyone!"

Cole said nothing, his eyes still fixed on the floor.

"You had every opportunity to practice!" continued Lou. "And yet this. You've failed your quartet, son. And you've failed me."

" . . . I'm sorry, Dad."

Lou let out a long, irritated breath. There was a painful silence as they continued to stand in the front hall, Lou looking at Cole, Cole looking at the floor.

"Never mind," said Lou at last, his voice softening. "Get cleaned up, son. Get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Yes Dad."

Cole willingly went to bed. He tried to fall asleep quickly to escape the still-recent memory of his failed Triple Tiger Sashay, but he couldn't get it out of his head. The brief whirlwind of panic as he lost control and crashed to the floor. The bloody nose, the entire crowd laughing at him. Knowing he would hear about this at school tomorrow, and for weeks afterwards. It was a lot for a seven-year-old to handle.

Sniffling, he fished his old teddy bear out of the covers, buried his face in the worn fuzzy stomach, and let himself cry.

It took him half an hour to wind down. Eventually he ran out of tears, but he still lay awake, staring at the dark ceiling, numb with hopelessness. He was so tired of everything. His father hounding him daily, demanding that he practice music and dance every hour that he wasn't at school, always finding flaws, always expecting more than Cole could give. Never enough. Never a rest. Never any love.

Cole rolled onto his side, his stomach growling. He had gone to bed without any dinner, after all.

At last the combination of hunger and despondency drove him out of bed. He slipped out of his room and padded barefoot to the kitchen, where the refrigerator hummed comfortingly. Cole stood in his pajamas in the darkened room, wondering what he could eat. A sandwich? Some cereal?

A sudden urge struck him, and he reached for the freezer handle. Ice cream! He knew it wasn't an acceptable dinner food, and he knew that he wasn't supposed to eat it without permission. But that was just what he needed right now: something sweet, rich, and forbidden.

Plunking a tub of Rocky Road on the table and fetching a spoon, he hesitated for one final moment, wondering if he dared step this far out of line. Then he set his jaw. Yes. Rebellion. Ice cream.

He dug in vindictively, letting each cold spoonful draw him further away from his anger, from the demands, from the Triple Tiger Sashay. His father could say what he wanted next morning; right now, the disobedience tasted even better than the ice cream itself. He scraped the tub clean.

o.o.o.o.o

A whole eleven years later, Cole felt an oddly similar numb hopelessness. He tilted back a chair in the little apartment he rented with his lumberjack money, rubbing his eyes. Zane was dead. The team was gone. He and Jay weren't even speaking. Everything had fallen apart so fast . . .

When he was little, he'd thought the Triple Tiger Sashay was the worst thing that would ever happen to him. That seemed almost petty now, though. Grownups had real heartaches to deal with.

Sighing, he stumbled to his feet and went to open the freezer.


	14. Now

**Challenge:** Two ninja of your choice have had a fight, and now both of them want to apologize but can't seem to work up to it.

* * *

Cole pulled at his collar in a distracted way. The room was too hot. He had never minded tuxes or bowties before but _now_ was different.

Behind him Jay was facing the opposite direction. He could _not_ stop fidgeting. He looked smart in his black jacket and golden bowtie but his ears were red. Maybe from irritation or nerves.

He turned at exactly the same moment as Cole. Their eyes met and the both of them sprang back to the walls they had just been facing.

Skylar hurried up to Jay and tugged his arm from his side. She tucked it into hers, adjusted her skirt, pulling the red fabric to her knees in a nervous last minute gesture, and brushing her orange, hair sprayed curls into place. Jay's heart broke out in a tat-a-tat, his pulse hammering and his palms growing sweaty as the beginning piano music drifted through the shut wood doors.

 _Now._ It was the time.

Right _now_ Nya was getting married.

The only positive thing that he could think was at least it wasn't Cole. He managed a half smile and then the church doors were opening, Cole in front of him was calm and collected and had a smile on his face. Nya's best friend clung to his arm, happy tears glittering in her pale green eyes- Jay breathed in deeply. He really hated green.

The bridal party's music began and Cole and her were walking out into the sanctuary with slow steps. When the two of them were halfway down the aisle Jay and Skylar stepped into place and began the walk down the white carpet. Skylar's eyes looked shiny too and she was beaming.

Jay's mouth was dry and he barely noticed the blonde man standing at the altar, his eyes nervous and Kai standing beside him. As Zane and Pixel and then Garmadon and Misako came down the aisle Jay let go of Skylar's arm and came to stand beside Cole on the right of Nya's groom. He could see the same thoughts playing through his friends mind.

And the same emotions—defeat and disappointment and anger.

Jay straightened his shoulders and breathed in though his nose. He came to attention as the bridal march began, the piano player started a little unsteadily but quickly settled into the song.

Nya came down the aisle, Wu holding her hand. She looked... _beautiful_ in white. He had never doubted it would be so. His chest tightened—he remembered when he had imagined himself waiting for her in black, their lives before them.

His eyes skipped over all the lace and frills and landed on her happy eyes- they looked too big and brown.

Too **happy.**

His blue eyes were wet, but he wasn't crying. Well yes, he was crying but—he accidently caught Nya's gaze and she winked, cheer dripping from her whole self. He felt Cole stiffen beside him but was too upset to feel smug, she hadn't caught Cole's eye. As Nya reached the preacher and Kai he caught the huge grin on L—Nya's grooms face.

Jay felt queasy.

The ceremony was sweet. Heart felt. Everyone was beaming and nothing bad to say about it came to mind. At least that is what he would have said to anyone who asked but in actuality—Jay felt numb and cold and betrayed.

His heart was being squeezed. He felt sicker with every second, with every ridiculous smile and stupid laugh. The room closed in around him and he felt dizzy. All he could do was keep his teeth bared and laugh politely when everyone else laughed, and wish—pray for it to be over. He sensed almost the same actions from Cole but he was too bitter to care.

At long last the ceremony ended, only a kiss and a sentence later and Nya was so far away—the chasm that had opened between them the first day he had seen her ring widening more. Even with a running start Jay would never be able to cross it now.

The cheers and applause followed them out into the entrance room and the wedding party dispersed, the girls running to congratulate Nya, and Garmadon slapping his s—the groom on the back good naturedly. Cole joined the two but Jay excused himself insisting he had to get the photographer.

He hoped, hoped, the opportunity to wish the couple well didn't present itself and later he could say he was too late after they had left.

Jay didn't get another moment to escape what with dinner and toasts and the brother-sister dance and the reception dancing but finally as the celebration got into full swing he snuck out to the court yard and peace.

He sighed with so much relief—his body sagged with the effort he had been using not to burst into tears or start yelling.  
Yelling and throwing things and crying like a baby.

Jay sat out in the cold dark for what felt like hours. He didn't know how much time had passed because in his depressed stupor time seemed to be frozen.

Crickets chirped and leafs shifted in the gloom...

At the other end of the building a group of three sisters and their two friends walked to a dark blue car. The short blond waved at him as she ducked into her seat. He waved back feebly.

As the car lights clicked on and the engine rumbled to life he sat there, his body was lead. He sighed, his eyes getting wet again and he blinked the sting away.

Jay jumped as behind him the door he had closed who knew how long ago opened and tak-ed shut again. Cole stood awkwardly realizing his mistake.

"Fresh air?" Jay's voice was as icy as the air. Cole nodded sullenly. "It's too hot in there." Jay felt sympathetic, almost, but then froze. They had not spoken in three and a half _years._

Not since that night when they had made Nya choose and she hadn't been able to. What must it have felt like to have your heart broken by two people at the same time? Jay's first broken nose marked that night too. Nya had cried for so long after that. So long. And then she had stopped crying—because someone had come along to make the pain go away.

Jay ruffled his styled hair and frowned as more tears dampened his already reddened eyes.

"Do you feel like a girl?" Cole blinked, then his head tilted in confusion. "What?" Jay cleared his throat, "I mean... have you..." He trailed off embarrassed. "I—have you cried at all today? I can't seem to stop. It's like I'm a... teen girl or something or—" He stopped talking feeling stupid.

Cole's eyebrows knit together, "No. I haven't cried. I—just—I keep hoping I'm dreaming." He studied the paved ground—he was quiet for a while and since Jay had nothing to say they were both silent. Cole looked up, "... I don't know. Jay—I don't know if I'll ever be _over_ her." Jay stood up from the sidewalk but stayed still as Cole continued. "Do you think it's possible?" Jay swallowed but his throat was dry. "I hope so. Duh. Who wants to have a broken heart forever?"

Cole snorted humorlessly and shuffled his feet uncomfortably but he looked up at his long enemy. "Can you... see us being friends again?" The lump in Jay's thought grew. He wanted to say _maybe_ but it stuck in his throat "Our fight was stupid to begin with." He left an open ended question mark not sure where this was going.

The old argument was like an invisible but all too real barrier between them. Jay's voice was strained, "Cole I never said it but—I'm sorry for letting her get between us." Cole didn't answer. They were quiet for what felt like hours. Just standing there—bathed in the flashing lights of the wedding reception, muffled dance music thrumming in their bones and mosquitos flying about in the dark.

Jay rubbed his eyes angrily. More tears.

"Ahh! It irritates me so much! We never even talked about marriage! We were only ever dating!" Cole did _not_ look sympathetic. "I was never even that for her." Jay turned around suddenly and kicked the church wall! "You know what!?" He looked a little crazy, his eyes wide and wet and his hair sticking up in the front. "Let's end this stupid fight! Just to spite her! I mean she chose didn't she? That's what we told her to do!"

Cole shook his head, "Fine, I'm—" He struggled with the words, they tasted so bitter. "I'm sorry for starting this whole mess. If I hadn't... made such a big deal about the perfect match thing it would have been you walking up that aisle with her today not L—not him." Jay choked on his reply and sat down hard on the sidewalk. He buried his face in his hands and his voice was muffled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, but, I forgive you." His voice was so small. Cole sat down next to him and sighed.

And there they sat for a long time. Until Kai stumbled out drunk and hysterical, the married couple following, both flustered and Nya calling after him angrily- "Don't you ever give us tips for our _intimate_ life again!" Her face was so red, "I don't _care_ if you _are_ married already!" The two sitting down couldn't help cracking up, they both fell over laughing. Maybe with two you can get over a heartbreak, maybe with a friend it's easier.


	15. Cold Water

**Challenge:** There is an argument about the bathroom schedule- Cole comes to Nya's defense.

* * *

"It's the _logical_ way!" said Kai, folding his arms. "We're the one who have to finish faster!"

Cole sighed, trying to bury his nose deep enough in his book to block out the argument in the bunkroom. Since the Bounty had only one bathroom with a tub, disputes about who got to shower first were common. It didn't help that the ninja didn't usually shower in the morning like most people; they trained in the morning, so showering just beforehand would be pretty useless. Instead, they usually showered after training or before bed, which meant that everyone needed the bathroom at a different time on different days. Forming a consistent schedule was almost impossible.

"You don't have to finish any faster than I do! I have responsibilities too!" Nya was saying. Cole peeked ever so slightly over the top of his book.

The current case under review was Nya v. Essentially Everyone Else. Kai claimed that Nya always took longer to wash up, since she insisted on blow-drying her hair and doing other girly things that nobody quite knew the nature of and didn't want to ask. The others tended to agree, and they also argued that they had to shower sooner to be ready for ninja patrols and such.

On the other side, Nya argued that she didn't take any longer than the guys, and that she also had to train and patrol just like they did. It was quite the impasse. Sensei Wu wisely stayed out of it. Cole tried to do the same, but it was hard when the debate was going on right in the same room.

"Responsibilities or not, you always take forever," said Kai. "We can't tell the citizens of New Ninjago City that we let criminals get away because we were waiting for you to finish fussing with your hair!"

"ExCUSE me?!" Nya bristled. "I take less time 'fussing over my hair' than _you_ do!"

"You do take a while," admitted Lloyd, who was often stuck taking his turn after Kai. The fire ninja gave him a glare.

"Come on, Nya," coaxed Jay. "It wouldn't be so bad to go last, would it? You could be all relaxed because you wouldn't have to worry about anyone waiting to shower after you."

"I thought at least you'd be on my side!" protested Nya indignantly. She turned to Zane. "Come on, back me up! I don't take longer, do I?"

"Well . . . " Zane shrugged awkwardly. "My memory banks indicate that you do take about five minutes longer than the group average."

"Wh—what?! That's not a fair measure! Everyone takes longer than average because the average is really low. And the average is low because YOU are a Nindroid and take like two-minute showers! Take the median time, not the mean!"

"Are you seriously dragging math into this?"

"Well, sor-ry for actually being smart!"

"You saying I'm not smart?"

"What was your first clue?!"

"Know-it-all."

"Dummy!"

"Shower hog!"

"You guyyyyyyys," groaned Cole, finally whapping his book down on the bed. "Can we all just calm down and grow up?"

"Hey, if you're not going to take a side, stay out of it," said Kai irritably.

"Okay then, I'll take a side. Nya, you can take my turn. I'll go last."

"Wha—really?" Nya looked at Cole with a mixture of surprise and delight. Kai sputtered.

"You're taking _her_ side? Come on! That's—that's like, a sellout or something!"

"I don't remember any rule saying I have to side with you guys," said Cole blandly, picking up his book again. "Now if we can all stop talking about girls and showers? . . . "

That shut the others up quickly and thoroughly.

That afternoon, Cole met Nya in the hallway, carrying a towel and her shower caddy.

"Hey," she said, giving him a smile. "Thanks for giving up your turn."

"It's no problem," said Cole, shrugging. "I always train longer than the others, so I don't mind going last."

Chuckling understandingly, Nya went to open the bathroom door. Then she shut it again. The water in the tub was running.

"Kai!" she thumped on the door. "No fair sneaking in before me! It's my turn!"

"Aw, geez." Cole groaned. "Really?"

"Never mind." Jaw set, Nya stalked down the hallway. Cole backed out of her way as she strode past.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the coldest glass of water I can get," said Nya grimly, already halfway into the kitchen. "I'm throwing it over the shower curtain."


	16. Spotlight!

**Challenge:** A day with Jay on the TV set he worked on between Rebooted and Season 4. It can be a typical day, or an unusual one.

* * *

He smiled wryly at the camera, "You could be the FIRST winner of our very own Gauntlet of Humility! Just sign up here at our website," He pointed to the air above his head—where the tech team would post the logo. "Three easy steps, and _you_ might be 5 thousand dollars richer." He cackled, raising his eyebrows and making a show of his shoulders shaking. "Or not!" Behind him on the obstacle course, a safety-suit clad man ran out of the open door and swung across the four different ropes but slipped on his way on to the spinning log. With a painful sounding thwap he landed on the padded mat.

Jay looked directly into the camera guy's face—Alex looked a little weird-ed out, he didn't like people looking at him. Hence the cameraman job. "Come try your luck!"

"And cut!" Alex pulled a lever and there was a clicking, revving sound and the lights dimmed, the flashing glitter dying and the terrible pink fading in the background. The producer—a tall man with graying black hair and a pair of hot pink, star shaped sunglasses—hopped out of the tech booth and clapped enthusiastically. "Great! Great! So good, the watching world eats this stuff _up!_ " Jay laughed uncomfortably and rubbed his wrist, "Thanks Mr. Gan. Uh, just doing my best." Mr. Gan applauded and shook himself out, his odd way of stretching. "Yes, yes, your best is _the_ best." Then he snapped his fingers, arm high in the air, and a nervous teen with pimples all over his face and watery brown eyes hurried over. He was holding a glass of lemonade like it was the most precious thing in the world.

He offered it to the producer and his hands shook just enough to be noticeable. Mr. Gan cleared his throat, "Excuse me?!" The boy looked like a rabbit, pale hair and all quivering. "Yes sir?" "You forgot the umbrella!" The boy's face turned white. He set the glass down and scrambled out the staff door presumably to the kitchen, Jay was too preoccupied to stick around. He nodded to Lucy and Herman as he walked by and then Alex as he trudged to his dressing room. He pushed the door open, the glittering yellow star winking at him and paused.

Anna was sitting in _his_ chair, in front of _his_ mirror and was frozen, her eyes locked on to him, a red tube of lip gloss half way to her already blood red lips. He sighed, "Anna." She smiled apologetically, "Jay." Her hands moved like lightning, snatching up two sticks of eyeliner, a fat green tube of mascara, a hair brush, three cans of extra stay hairspray, a packet of breath mints, two eye-shadow clasps, a handful of eyebrow pencils and a bottle of bronzer and shoving it all in her purse. "I'm gone, bye." She hurried to the door pecked him on the cheek and slipped under his arm—her yellow ponytail brushing his skin.

He rolled his eyes, smudged the lipstick mark with the back of his hand and slumped down into the warm "just vacated" seat. She always _had_ to come in when he was gone didn't she. He grumbled at the rearranged vanity and thumped his head against it, stage makeup clattering every which way. Sure, she always said she was going to get his job one day and this room would be hers but coming in every other day? He thumped his forehead again and the bottles and clasps jumped. He scratched his head irritably, he hated the company gel—it made his head itch like crazy.

Jay flopped backward and groaned and moaned for no reason. It felt great. He went limp and his head lolled around. He stayed there for a few seconds but it wasn't very satisfying so he whined some more and flopped around. He heard the door creak open a little more and realized he had left it open. He was in too bad a mood to care. "Bad day?" Sammy was as unenthusiastic as always, his voice enough to depress anyone, even the most cheerful of people. Sammy grumbled. "I don't see what you have to be upset about." Jay turned around to snap at him but even though this _was_ Sammy he couldn't help grinning seeing big, gloomy, dark _Sammy_ wearing the puffy bright pink safety-suit. It bulged at his ankles and wrists because in order to get him a large enough size they had got him one that was way too long.

Looking at Sammy in costume always cheered him up. It was the guys one redeeming quality. He. Walked. Like. The whole of everybody-ever's problems and sorrows rested upon his shoulders, he kind of waddled, his back hunched over at an extreme angle from spot to spot to spot and basked in his own little pool of misery. At the moment he was staggering to the clothes rack, the woe of life's worry seemingly too much for him, "At least you get to host, I have to pretend I can't even do a hand stand even though I'm the only person ever to have completed the Gauntlet of Humility. I wish they would just let me compete and win that 5 thousand dollars." He paused in his moaning, "Then I wouldn't have to do this stupid job. I could buy a row boat and..." Jay didn't catch anymore as Sammy's head disappeared under the tent of pink, and a moment later he turned away as quick as he could—Sammy didn't have the nicest body to look at.

Jay ran his fingers through his hair and scratched and itched and scratched and itched his face and neck and scalp and ears. He ignored the muffled whining from the clothes rack and rested his face against the cool marble vanity.

Why did he still do this?

As if to answer him the door opened again and Jill stuck her head in, clipboard in hand and head phones around her neck. Well, to be honest Jill being there made it a little better but—"Hey, Jay, the seats are filling up pretty quick and we're going live in fifteen minutes." She smiled at him and he grinned back. "Uh, you might want to fix your hair." He looked into the mirror, his whole face was red from the itching, and his red-ish mop of hair was pushed in every direction, the gel making it sticky. He looked back to the door to respond but she had already slipped out shutting it so quietly he hadn't heard, like she always did. He deflated. Sammy emerged, decked out in blue boots and jump suit. "Are you ready? I'll never be but it's not like I have a choice, I need to get paid and it's not like anyone else is going to wear this stupid rubber onesie is it..."

Ten minutes, half a jar of clear, slimy gel later and Jay was out on the stage, Jill checking his microphone. She tucked the wire beneath his collar and straitened the front of his shirt. He stared out into the audience, Lucy and Herman and Tim and Bert and Ryan and Zeke and Mandy all paid to clap and cheer. Then he looked to the genuinely excited faces of fans and returning players.

 _This_ was why he stayed.

He took a deep breath and watched as Jill scurried off the stage into the back. The clicking, revving lights came up, full blast and had he not done this a hundred times before he would have been blinded. His heart hammered in his chest and butterflies flew like crazy in his stomach and he knew, _this_ was why he stayed.


	17. Ups and Downs

**Challenge:** One of the Ninjago characters gets fed up with an elevator.

* * *

Kai looked around the bustling department store with a sigh. He knew they were supposed to be a team now, but he still hadn't gotten used to hanging around with three other guys. Besides, after having an epic adventure rescuing the Golden Weapons from Lord Garmadon, trotting around stores like a kindergarten field trip didn't appeal to him.

At least Nya was coming to live at the monastery with them. It was nice to see a familiar face; he still wasn't sure how much he liked these guys he now called teammates.

Speaking of Nya.

"All right, let's not get sidetracked here." Kai's sister, and the self-proclaimed head of this shopping expedition, checked her list authoritatively. "We should only buy what we need. New clothes for all of you boys, and for me. Extra pillow and bedsheets for me. Cleaning supplies to tidy up that dusty old monastery. Maybe a week's worth of groceries . . . "

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai saw Cole tilting his head, indicating they should sneak away while Nya was distracted. Kai willingly complied. Jay hesitated, then slipped away to join them too, leaving only Zane following along with Nya. The Nindroid actually seemed fascinated by the shopping agenda.

"Your sister's gonna be mad," said Jay, as they swung into an aisle out of sight. Kai only shrugged, his hands sunk into his pockets.

"She'll get over it."

There was an awkward pause. They all knew they didn't want to be around to compare cleaning supplies, but they didn't know where they _did_ want to go instead. Kai snuck a glance at his teammates. He still didn't know any of these guys super-well, and he wasn't sure if he was going to like being on a team with them full-time. He wondered if he would ever feel relaxed and at home with them like he did with Nya.

"Well hey," said Cole at last. "How about we check out the video game department? I hear they've started putting out promos for Fist to Face II!"

"Awesome!" whooped Jay. "Let's go!"

"Fist to Face?" Kai scrunched his nose. "What's that?"

"Only the best video game ever!" called Jay, already hurrying ahead of the others. Kai tilted his head, curious.

"Video game?"

"Uhh, yeah. You do know what those are, right?" Cole gave him a dubious smile.

"S—sure, of course," said Kai hastily. He had some idea of what a video game was, but they didn't really have such things in the little village where he'd grown up. He didn't want to let his teammates know that, though. How lame would that look?

Jay led the way eagerly for a while, leaving his teammates hard-pressed to keep up with him. Then the lightning ninja plowed to a halt so suddenly that they almost ran into him.

"Hey, what gives?" said Cole. "Uhh . . . Jay?"

The blue ninja was gazing with shining eyes at a nearby pair of doors. He looked like he was about to go up in confetti from sheer joy.

"They have elevators," he squeaked.

"Uhhh . . . yes, they do," said Cole. He exchanged a weirded-out look with Kai. "Is this a big deal?"

"I love elevators!" said Jay. "We've gotta take it right now!"

He darted for the nearest lift, eagerly pressing the "up" button. Kai and Cole followed.

"You love elevators," said Cole, sounding like he didn't believe it.

"Yeah!"

Cole and Kai exchanged another glance as the metal doors slid open.

"Why."

"Because they're so cool!" said Jay. "I got to ride one with my Ma when I was little, and it was the greatest thing ever!"

"You've only ridden an elevator once?" said Kai.

"Yeah," said Jay, hustling them onboard. "Why?"

Once inside the elevator, Jay excitedly punched the button for the highest floor and waited with bated breath for the elevator to start moving. The floor soon lurched beneath them.

"We're rising! We're rising!" crowed Jay. Kai shook his head disbelievingly and looked to Cole, who was cracking up silently. The red ninja stifled a smile of his own. He'd never known anyone could get excited over an elevator, but Jay's enthusiasm was contagious.

By the time the doors opened for the top floor, however, Jay's excitement had disappeared.

"That . . . that wasn't nearly as cool as I remembered," he said. "We must have been going down when I rode it! We have to go down now!"

"Okay, going down," chuckled Cole.

They rode the elevator every which way, lurching from floor to floor and freaking out a lot of law-abiding passengers. Jay couldn't seem to grasp how elevators worked; he never understood why they sometimes stopped at floors he didn't want, and he would mash all the buttons indiscriminately and expect the elevator to read his mind. Kai just barely managed to stop him from hitting the emergency button.

"Why are we going up?" growled Jay despairingly, mashing more buttons. "I wanted the first floor! FIRST!"

A lady with several shopping bags eyed him uneasily and edged to the far corner of the lift. Kai and Cole tried not to laugh.

"You hit the third-floor button first, genius," said Cole. "So the elevator will go there first."

"Yeah. And then then the second floor, and then the fifth, and then maybe the third again . . . " Kai muffled a laugh. "And _then_ maybe the first. Hard to tell, with the number of buttons you've punched."

"But I hit the first-floor button LOTS," protested Jay, still mashing the button repeatedly. "Why won't it—ah!" He looked up eagerly as the elevator doors slid open. Their fellow-passenger took the opportunity to scurry out, even though it probably wasn't her floor. Then the doors closed again, and Jay beamed, thinking they would now go to the first floor.

They started to rise again.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?!"

The next time the doors opened, Kai and Cole hustled the blue ninja outside.

"No, stop!" protested Jay, struggling. "I wasn't done riding!"

"Oh no, you're done riding," said Cole firmly. "The security guards are gonna come for us if this goes on."

Jay looked confused. Then he looked around and noticed all the shoppers giving him odd looks. He grew sober immediately; Kai could have sworn he grew a little smaller.

"Wh . . . why are they all staring?" he asked quietly.

"Well, it's not every day you see someone freaking out at an elevator," said Cole.

"Because people don't ride them?" said Jay.

"Ah, no. More like, because people ride them all the time," said Cole.

"Really?"

"Sure. When I was a kid, I rode the elevator every day at school."

"I went to the department store a lot with my mom, and we always took the elevator," agreed Kai.

"Oh," said Jay, even more quietly. He stood with his head down for a moment, fiddling with the sleeve of his gi. Kai was starting to feel bad for him; he could tell from Cole's expression that he was feeling guilty too.

"I grew up in a junkyard," said Jay at last. "We didn't go out to the city very much . . . A-and I guess it seemed more exciting when I was a kid."

"Well . . . hey." Cole hesitated, then put a hand on Jay's shoulder. "No harm done."

"Sure," agreed Kai. "And you know, you're not the only one. I grew up in a tiny village, so I've never played a video game before."

"Really?" Jay looked up. "Never?"

Kai spread his hands, smiling. Somehow he was okay with the others knowing this now.

"Well gosh," said Jay at last, brightening. "We've got to get you caught up on what you're missing! Let's go!"

"Sure thing," laughed Kai. "I think we still have some time before my sister is done looking for floor wax and rust remover."

"Cool." Jay beamed, already back to his cheerful self. "Only, uh, maybe this time let's take the stairs instead?"

Cole and Kai looked at him puzzledly for a moment before they realized he was trying to make a joke. Cole chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"I've got a better idea. Allow us to introduce you to this wonderful thing they call an escalator . . . "


	18. Chapter 18

**Challenge:** Sledding. Only with something other than an actual sled.

* * *

The floor was ice under my bare toes.

I fidgeted with the corner of the ratty quilt across my shoulders. A door creaked open and a draft of cold air with it. I sneezed violently, "ACHOOO!" A deep voice from behind made me jump. "Bless you Nya."

I turned to look at the short man. His eyes were green and every inch of skin I could see was covered in freckles. And I could see _a lot_. "Don't you ever get cold?" He smiled at me, "Never." I puffed frozen air through my nose.

Even still I could feel the ice and snow shifting around us as we plummeted down ward. Icy air stung cheeks and bright red ears as my midnight hair lashed skin. But through the blur of white and blue and rising panic and frozen tears were his steady arms. His warm steady strong arms wrapped protectively around _me_.

Shivering there in the dim hall I looked at him and again he didn't seem so small.

I could imagine his skin still radiated heat even as it was now—bare in the chilly room. The flop of orange curls only added to his charm. "Thank you for saving me." He laughed. "No problem. I hate snakes anyway." I felt my skin warming with hope. Being alone and lost had made it sink so low.

"You're not the only one." He shivered pretend. "I might just hate them the most though." "Serpentine." He frowned, " _Huh_?" I corrected myself. "Those snakes are called Serpentine." He nodded, "Well, they had no business chasing you around." I opened my mouth to say that they had a lot but stopped, "Here," I offered him the blanket but he shrugged me away. "I'm fine." "But you're not wearing a shirt and _I'm_ freezing!" He quirked an eye brow.

He looked so funny, pink skin and hands on dark jean-ed hips.

"Well," He swung his bare arms and whistled, "It's about time I got you home." He stepped to the make shift clothes rack and pulled his still damp shirt free. I couldn't help saying it again, "Thank you, really. I live with five ninja's and none of them are as brave as you." His eyes widened. "Real ninjas?!" I nodded trying to hide my grin.

"What can I give you to make up for getting you into my mess?" A sly look flitted across his face. "A kiss would be nice." I squeaked. "I'm not even eighteen!" He gasped with fake shock, but we were both laughing. I had never been one to blush but right then I did.

In my mind's eye I could see him. He was pulling me into his puffy gray jacketed chest as he jumped off the side of the hill—snakes looking shocked for the first time ever and my stomach rising in my throat. I knew I had screamed but in that moment all sound had cut off leaving me to _see._ And I saw strong jaw and too much white glare and _bright._

As if he had seen the same scene as me just then the ginger man grinned. "Now you can say you've gone sledding." I swatted at his arm but laughed. "You _were_ an amazing sled!" He smiled, thoroughly pleased with himself. "Yes I was."

"Nya!" The cold and his smile like sunlight shatter as I am jolted out of memory by Jay's voice. Three expectant faces look to me, "What?" I'm irritated but can't remember what had brought that day back to mind... "Well? Have you ever gone sledding?" Jay looks so expectant I can't help grinning. My eyelids droop a little from the disappointment of being pulled away from happiness, but a thought strikes. "Yes... yes, you could say that."


	19. Chapter 19

**Challenge:** Jay and chalkboard.

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Jay Walker slumped over his desk, groaning softly. He was all alone in the college classroom where he usually took Calculus I, surrounded by empty desks. During class this room would be filled with more than twenty students, running the full range from bored to anxious as they tried to decipher the professor's lectures. Right now, however, it was just Jay, studying his brains out.

College was rough. The classes weren't so bad overall, but this calculus course was murder. He'd been in college for almost two months and hadn't made a single friend. The only person he really knew was his roommate Cole, and they didn't get along so great. Cole was always eating loudly and playing lame music, making it impossible for Jay to study, and Jay was too shy to ask for him to stop. That was why he studied here, in the empty calculus classroom.

Sighing, he crossed his eyes at the calculus scribbles half an inch away from his eyeballs. He tried to mumble some formulas by heart, but it created an effect rather like counting sheep, and within moments he had dozed off with his forehead still on his notebook.

He woke up a few minutes later to the sound of the door clicking shut. He bolted upright, gasping. Had someone been in the room?! He looked frantically around at his belongings, felt for his phone. His ma had warned him about keeping a close eye on his possessions on-campus!

But nothing seemed to be stolen. Now filled with curiosity, Jay scrambled to his feet and poked his head out into the hallway. He heard distant footsteps trotting away somewhere in the building, but he knew whoever-it-was had to be too far away to catch.

Feeling vaguely creeped-out, Jay returned to his desk. What had all that been about? Had it just been a janitor going around closing doors?

Then he stopped. On the side chalkboard, the one the teacher rarely used, was a strange upside-down L shape. Underneath were 8 dashes, and underneath those was the entire alphabet, neatly printed. Jay broke into a smile of recognition. A game of Hangman!

Stepping over to the chalkboard, he studied the eight dashes. Recalling the tactics he'd learned as a kid, he drew a circle around E, the most common letter in the English language. Then he went back to studying as if nothing had happened . . . Only every now and then he snuck a glance over to the silent chalkboard, wondering who had started the game with him.

The next day was a Wednesday, so Jay didn't have Calculus (a Tuesday-Thursday class). Still, he found an excuse to walk through the math building on his way home; it's not like he had any friends to ask him why. He peeked into the Calculus classroom and smiled: there was a big E drawn on the third of the eight dashes. Slipping into the room, he circled T as his next guess.

Just as he was about to leave, he realized that tomorrow would be another Calculus class. What if the professor or someone else erased the game-in-progress? He'd never find out what the word was supposed to be!

For a moment he hesitated, wondering if he dared abuse the powers of chalkboard law. Then he decided he dared. He picked up the chalk again and scrawled in the corner a large, bold "D.N.E."—Do Not Erase.

He got to class early the next day. The professor was already there setting up, and Jay saw to his relief that the game of Hangman was still there. He sat down at his desk and snuck a closer look at the game. There was no T written on the eight dashes. Instead the first part of the man being hanged, the head, had been drawn in. A few more wrong guesses and that guy was a goner. For good measure, off to the lower right Jay's mysterious opponent had scrawled the word "Ha!" Jay quickly buried his nose in his calculus textbook to hide the grin spreading across his face. Oh, it was _on_.

Jay kept peeking into the classroom every day, sometimes more than once a day, checking if the game had progressed. Sometimes it hadn't, and he'd feel a little wave of disappointment, but more often it had. By Saturday he'd figured out the word. Triumphantly he wrote in the last few letters of FRESHMAN, and scribbled his own little "Ha!" by the finished game.

After a moment's hesitation, he added a note in tiny chalk-scribbled print: "I'm a freshman! Are you too?"

The next time he saw the chalkboard, the old game had been erased and a new game was set up, this one with nine dashes. And down in the corner, in equally small print, just the word "yeah."

Over the next few weeks, Jay played multiple games of Hangman against his new invisible friend. They both slipped little notes into the games, teasing each other over victories, anticipating fall break, groaning over difficult exams. A couple of times Jay asked if they could meet or exchange names, but his opponent never answered those inquiries. Still, it was nice to feel like he had a friend out there, at least sort of.

"I'm having fun," he wrote one day. "Thanks for doing this."

The next time he checked, the answer was, "No problem. You looked lonely."

"I was," Jay wrote back. "Thanks."

He grew a little less lonely as the semester went on, though. Ironically, he made his first face-to-face friends over the game of Hangman too. The other students in the class soon took notice of the ongoing games on the side chalkboard, and they became a hot pre-class discussion topic. Jay shyly joined into the conversations now and then, although he never let on that he was the one playing half the game.

One day the professor wanted to use the side chalkboard, however. He looked over the current game with its giant D.N.E., made an ironic comment, and left it alone. Jay blushed so hard he could feel it, and between that and his smile he knew it would be hard for his classmates not to notice.

Sure enough, after class a girl called Nya asked if he was the one playing chalkboard Hangman. Jay said yes, and ventured to ask if she was the other player. Nya laughed and said no, she'd never played Hangman before. Jay offered to teach her, and they hit it off from there on out. Soon he also met her older brother Kai, a junior, and from there he just kept making new friends. Slowly he began to feel like he fit in at college; he even grew less timid around his roommate Cole (although this mostly just meant that they squabbled more).

As the end of the semester approached, Jay approached the Calculus classroom with a bittersweet feeling. He still hadn't found the identity of his mystery friend, and next semester he wouldn't be taking Calculus anymore. They'd probably never interact again. He was going to check if a new game had been set up—if it was, it might be their very last.

As he neared the classroom, however, Jay froze. The lights were on, and someone was moving around inside. There was an idle humming and the whisper of chalk. Eyes widening, Jay stepped ever so quietly up to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He'd waited long enough; now he and his first college friend were finally going to meet.


	20. Chapter 20

**Challenge:** Lloyd finds an injured baby Treehorn and wants to raise it.

* * *

The museum echoed with crisp footsteps and the countless tak-click-tak-tak-a-tak-click of other feet. The guide was a short, pretty woman, maybe early thirties. Her strait chestnut hair was pulled into a tight bun. She pointed to various things, giving tasteful history in her high voice. Most of the guys were more interested in her low cut blouse then the dusty paintings and only a few of the tourists actually looked interested—the ones who had paid their own money for the tickets.

At the far back of the group, trailing behind—hands in his jean pockets and swath of blond hair falling into his eyes was a young man that if anyone had looked close enough would have seen was Lloyd Garmadon. _The_ Lloyd. Green AND gold ninja. He sighed rather dejectedly and his shoulders sagged a little.

"Yuuuuup, you should go out and do something. You always work yourself to death." Lloyd hadn't taken Kai seriously as the red ninja mumbled over the top of his comic. When *did* anyone take Kai seriously? But the chorus of voices agreeing had been enough to convince him to go out and be a young single adult.

He scanned the white walls and the old portraits and landscapes that no one cared about any more. This in retrospect hadn't been the best idea. Just looking at all the uninterested faces of the people getting a tour was enough to depress him and he hadn't even been in the building for half an hour. Though he did get a bit of a kick out of what Jay's face would have looked like if he knew where Lloyd had decided to go.

Lloyd had been disappointed enough when the withered looking man at the check-in desk—with the crazy tuft of white hair—had said the tour was all for the day and he couldn't just roam by himself.

Lloyd sighed again and pulled his hand from its pocket in order to flip his bangs from his eyes, he stuffed his hand back. The hall was tall, the ceiling rising somewhere near 20 feet high, and the walkway oddly narrow. He had never been claustrophobic but he felt almost panicky thinking about it. As he trudged on, far enough in the back he couldn't hear the brunette anymore, a dark picture with a golden frame caught his eye. He stopped abruptly, his sneakers squeaking across the tiles and he stared.  
He felt like a little child, stealing a candy bar from the pantry, he looked over his shoulder almost guiltily, then back to the picture. Red swirled into black, the colors blending in the middle and as he looked a face appeared.

No.

As he looked he knew the face had already been there but as he studied the details the picture opened to him. A delicate face, closed eyelids, soft lines contrasting with the grim background. Flowing inkblack hair—he was jolted from his mesmerized state as he heard a thump. Lloyd turned, startled. The last of the visitors had turned the corner at the far end of the hall. He looked around nervously.

He didn't like the thought of being alone in this place. The noise came again and now he was seriously creeped _out_! He did a double take, there was a little hall leading—he didn't know where—to the right and a thump and clatter was coming from the darkened area. He knew not to be stupid. But... What could it hurt? He licked his lips nervously, his eyes wide, trying to decide what to do. He eyed the way the group had gone and then the new hall again. His eyes danced between the two. Stealing his resolve he stepped into the new hall.

Something about the smell of old paint and the dim lights set his pulse hammering. He edged along, his hands clenching and unclenching in his jean pockets. He laughed lightly, "Come on, Lloyd. You're a spinjitzu master, what can you possibly find in a forgotten museum?" He tried not to think about it.

It sounded like a _preeetty_ stupid question.

The hall abruptly ended. Two paintings faced each other and a little dry fountain sat dejectedly in the middle.

What had?—He jumped as something touched his leg. He yelped in surprise and then snorted in both relief and at himself.

At his feet, looking up at him with large glassy eyes was a treehorn. A baby, judging how small it was. He couldn't help but notice how completely adorable it was. "Hey, little guy. What are you doing in _here_?" It opened its little sharp toothed mouth and made a high noise, something like "Screeeep!" and rubbed its head against his leg.

Lloyd turned to look at the hall behind him. Nothing. He scratched his head. "Where?..." The treehorn head-butted his leg. Lloyd adopted the voice he would use with a cat or dog. "What? You don't like being ignored?"

He chuckled, his gloomy mood had vanished. The treehorn screeeep-ed again. "You need a name my friend." It blinked. "Leafy?" The terrible pun-y-ness of it made him cringe. "No. Arnold?" He shook his head. The treehorn reeeeet-ed. "Hmm. You don't like that either."

Lloyd looked around again, his ears pricking up. The empty hall was quiet but for the air vent, echoing down the thin hall and up the next one.

"What's a baby like you doing here?" He stooped and pet the creature. Its skin was rough and bumpy, almost white and gray camouflage. It cuddled his hand, "Baby? Do you like that?" It purred. Lloyd scooped Baby up, and even though it butted his arm he held on. With his arms full of treehorn, he fumbled but dragged the zipper of his sweat shirt down and tucked the small creature in. The resemblances to a cat just kept growing.

Baby poked his head out and the comic-ness of it was too much. Lloyd laughed.

He headed back to the desk and past the slumped over, snoozing man. He hurried out of the museum and up the walk to the car. All the while trying to keep Baby from jumping out of his arms.

o.o.o

The elevator doors slide open, and a loud 'ding!' filled the floor landing. Baby was wrapped in Cole's spare winter jacket that Lloyd had dug out of the trunk of the car. The blonde ninja was trying to hold back his grin, the excitement pumping through his veins was a great change from the glum air that had filled the apartment since the goodbye ceremony for 'Ninjago's Ninja.' Not being needed was a great way to dampen anyone's mood.

Plus sharing a three room apartment with six people was enough to make everyone unhappy, so... He couldn't help but feel Baby would help everyone cheer up.

He walked quickly down the hall, room 311 was on the left aaaand... "There we go." He stopped in front of a simple gray door, on a plain grey wall, under a boring grey ceiling, rummaged through his pocket with one hand and tried to hold firmly a squirming cat-treehorn. He brandished the key and unlocked the door, pushing it open. His ears were met with the usual. The tv blaring, an argument full swing and the shower going.

The shower was _always_ going.

"I'm home!"

No one heard. The tv kept running full volume, the shower kept rushing, the loud voices kept yelling. Or if anyone had heard they didn't care enough to stop what they were doing and look at him.

The golden bubble that had been growing in his chest as he climbed the front steps of the building and rode the elevator and walked down the long hallway—popped. The feeling of maybe something going right for once, maybe a quiet—yelling-free—evening, maybe a little attention, maybe a homey feeling, maybe a "Hey Lloyd, how's life? Are you feeling alright? Do you feel lonely? Has going from Green/Gold ninja to 'nobody in the _entire_ world cares the heck about you' been hard?", maybe a hug, or a little laughter—maybe—that feeling shattered like glass.

He shuffled into the room and smiled half-heartedly. "I'm... home." His voice was quieter this time.

Sitting in front of the tv on the faded blue couch folding his shirts was Zane. Next to him staring irritably at the tv and ironically plugging his ears was Kai. In the door way of the kitchen were both Nya and Cole. Nya was glaring, Cole was yelling. "Okay, okay, I get you need to _study_! Sure my life is completely empty too! I have nothing at all I _need_ to do!"

Nya swung her arm down and threw her hip to the side. "Cole quit being a dork! It may not make you happy but guess what? It's _your_ day to wash dishes! So don't give me this 'My life is hard' crap, washing the dishes takes like thirty minutes! So quit the baby attitude and do your job!"

Cole's eyes widened in disbelief, "Wha—wha—what, the heck? _You_ telling _me_ to do my chore? Who is it who always complains about being too much of a princess to do any work at all!? You sit on your lazy butt and complain about school all the time!"

She frowned, her eyes getting bright—"That is Kai! Sitting on his butt all day, moping about nothing, being a shower hog—Okay, I do my part every day _and_ I'm in college, and you have a stupid job—You carry pieces of wood around and come home late and expect me to be cool about letting your chores slide?"

Cole looked ready to explode. "Pieces of wood? I work at a construction site! Give me a break! I—" Kai grabbed the remote, flicked the tv off and turned around. "Both of you shut up!"

They both shut up. Both looking very startled.

Surprisingly for the first time in about a month the apartment was quiet. Zane tried to keep folding his clothes and Cole and Nya were frozen in the kitchen doorway—Kai's face was red. The shower still could be heard and now that everything had quieted down everyone could hear Jay singing in the bathroom.

Lloyd cleared his throat and closed the front door with a little click. "I'm—" He coughed awkwardly. "...home." Four sets of eyes settled on him.

Nya smiled a little, she was still recovering from scowling so much. "Did you have fun?" Cole crossed his arms, "Is that my coat?" Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. To both of you."

Baby had grown tired of the wait and squirmed his way out of the bundle of puffy cloth. He dropped to the wood floor and Nya gasped. "Ahh, it's so adorable! Where did you find him?" She sprang over and scooped little Baby into her arms.

Kai stood up from the couch and grimaced. "Is that a tree... horn?" Cole was pouting in the door way, he looked a little too upset that the argument was over. "Didn't we fight one of those things a long time ago?" Zane's optics clicked. "Yes. If I recall correctly we encountered such a creature the day I learned of my robot design."

The bathroom door swung open and Jay sauntered out whistling merrily. A cloud of steam poured out of the small room. Jay took one quizzical look at the cluster of people, registered the silence and then saw Baby. He screamed.

"Eww! Is that—Eww!" He shook himself off and stormed to his room. Kai called after him, "Jay don't come out in just a towel seriously!"

Nya giggled as Baby purred. She snuggled the small treehorn close and kissed the top of its head. "Where did you find him?" Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck, "At the museum down on Kimber st." Kai scratched his head, yawned and stretched. "Weeeell, I don't really care so goodnight." "It's not even nine." Kai shrugged. "Whatever." And off he went.

Nya laughed as Baby licked her chin, "Can I keep him? Oh! Who gets to name him?" Cole looked ticked for whatever reason and slunk into the kitchen, probably to clean the dishes.

"I already named him. Baby?" Lloyd turned a little pink. "Oh," Nya shrugged, "That's kinda cute." Lloyd smiled to himself. "Thanks. And no you can't _keep_ him." Lloyd looked to Baby, "He gets to sleep with me on the couch I guess." Baby looked back and screeep-ed.

Lloyd smiled.

o.o.o

Lloyd woke to a warm something by his side and a frozen nose. He rolled to that side and jumped as something yipped. He had rolled onto Baby. He pushed the covers away and shivered but there was his new pet all angry and skittish. Two weeks and he still wasn't used to sleeping with something practically under him. The cold morning air nipped at his bare arms and toes and he quickly pulled the covers back to his chin. Why did Zane—the person in the house without skin—get to control the AC?

His eyelids drooped and his breathing softened... But Baby was now awake and hungry. The small creature jabbed Lloyd with its nose. Lloyd swatted with his arm limply and rolled to the other side.

Baby was not so easily ignored. He sneakily slipped out from under the covers and padded across Lloyd's stomach. The blanket had gotten shifted by all the rolling and Lloyd's knee was exposed to the cold air. Baby sniffed the skin. Then licked it. Lloyd mumbled something and his knee twitched. Without any more thought Baby opened his small mouth and bit down. Lloyd yelped and sat up. "Ow!"

Awake.

Very awake.

o.o.o

The sound of Baby eating wasn't so bad. Lots of scraping, as the cat food clacked around the metal bowl and as he chased stray pieces across the floor. What was worse was Jay. Snickering.

"Do you need any help taming the beast?" Lloyd ignored him and dabbed some sticky white paste on the teeth marks on his knee. At least it had finally stopped bleeding.

"Guess what?" Lloyd looked up rather warily. "What?" Jay leaned forward, kicking the fridge door shut with his socked foot at the same time, "One, your gonna smell like an old person for a few days, thanks to the ointment in your hand and two—" He paused as Baby scitted across the floor and over Jay's foot. He grimaced. "—I was right! The little creep is feral. Can you get rid of it now?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes and twisted the lid shut on the little cylinder of medicine. "No." He clicked his tongue for Baby to come and sighed as he was once again ignored by the small creature. He stood up from the wooden stool he'd been sitting on and stooped to pick up the chirping treehorn.

"Thank you for your input but since when does a parent listen to someone without kids?" Jay snorted. "Excuse—What are you—Is that your baby or something?" He whistled and made a circular motion around his ear with a finger.

Lloyd scratched Baby's head and tried to push the giddy feeling down. "Yeah, my 'Baby'." And he walked out of the kitchen wincing at the bite but feeling like 1- Lloyd/Baby and 0- Jay.


End file.
